Lupin's Loony Love
by HopefulWriter1
Summary: Matchmaker Sirius Black has always managed to draw two opposite souls together for a little entertainment. But when he decides to help his friend, Remus Lupin: teacher at Hogwarts, find his true love, is Sirius taking on too much or is there someone out t
1. The somewhat perfect plan

  
  
  


*Lupin's Loony Love*

  


I don't own any of the actual Harry Potter characters (boo).

  


"Ahh, Lupin. Just the man I was looking for." Sirius Black cornered Remus Lupin from where he was sitting, eating dinner. "I was just wondering old friend, if you had seen a particular item that I seem to be missing?"

"Dear Sirius, I have not the slightest clue as to which item you are talking about." Remus said with no trace of a smile on his face.

"Don't think you can fool me with that innocent nonsense. I know what you are up to." Sirius said growling at Remus while he remained calm as ever.

"Stop pestering him, Sirius," Tonks said turning around the corner as her multicolored hair began to flash neon yellow.

"Are you in on this too?" Sirius said approaching Tonks with a threatening smile on his face.

"Don't bother blaming me, I don't know where your stupid hex book is anyways," Tonks said glancing at her red nails.

"Ah-ha! I didn't tell you it was a hex book, did I Remus?" Sirius said smiling in triumph.

"I haven't the slightest clue Sirius," Remus said stuffing a fork full of magically mashed potatoes in his mouth. Tonks was trying to inch away from Sirius slowly when her foot caught on a non-existent item, and she fell over backwards. Scrambling up, she made her way quickly to the stairs as Sirius followed in pursuit.

It had been a long summer in the Order of the Phoenix quarters. Practical jokes became a must amongst the fairly ill-tempered residents. It was natural to be walking up the stairs when the steps magically disappeared, and while you were grasping the railing for dear life the instigator was cackling madly at your misfortune. Dumbledore refused to enter the building without a signed document that no horseplay would befall him. Sirius however had spent the summer wandering the streets in his dog form, watching people and their unexplainable behaviors. Sirius then thought that it would be fun to match people together. Many lives had been ruined, although the vast majority of his 'victims' survived the relationships. Seeing how badly he could make the matches progress had seemed somewhat humorous to him, therefore he had made a job out of it. 'Sirius's mismatches' he decided to call it. Tonks had found it disturbing at first, but after he matched her up with the 'right' wizard, she was perfectly content to ignore Sirius' habit. Remus however had repeatedly told Sirius that it wasn't right to be messing with others lives, and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix had stood behind Lupin and thereafter, Sirius was forbidden to mess with others lives. Ever since, he had been content with reading books and going on short daily walks. 

"Remus," a voice called the eating Lupin, "are you ready for the departure to Hogwarts tomorrow?"

"Of course, Moody. I just hope that I may have an impact on the students." Lupin said sulky knowing that once the word was out the 'werewolf' was back, parents would be sending howlers to Dumbledore by the second.

"Don't fret about that. Dumbledore is more trusted than ever since his encounter with You-Know-Who last year. Besides I hear that students proclaim that you were the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Moody said with his eye rolling around the room, and finally it rested it's sights upon Lupin's potatoes.

"A little hungry I see?" Lupin said chuckling at the rush Moody, with his wooden leg clunking the whole way, made for the rest of the mashed potatoes.

"You're not the only one that requires food around here you know, although nothing substantial has happened around here we still receive the hunger pains. By the way I would be carful around that vase above the stairs, I saw Tonks doing something to it earlier." Lupin stood up at these words, and decided to take a different root to his bedroom to get some sleep.

  


"Shh, he'll hear you," Tonks said bickering at the motionless Sirius who was following in tow.

"I'm more worried that you'll trip on his imaginary carpet," Sirius said as Tonks glared at him. The duo was preparing to hex Lupin's bed curtains so they wouldn't open.

"You two wouldn't be planning something would you," Mrs. Weasly appeared out of nowhere with her motherly look upon her face.

"No, no, we were just checking the lock. I saw Ron over here earlier I thought for sure..."

"Don't you DARE be blaming my children, however even if he did it would be under your influence," Mrs. Weasly said hands on her hips rage flashing in her eyes. "I won't be surprised if the lot of them turn out to be hooligans, that would of course have to be placed upon your conscience, for you have been showing them enough dirty tricks. Why if Fred and George were here, they would be asking you questions about the hexes with pens flying on notepads."

"Don't worry, they've only been here a couple days." Sirius said scratching his head as he began to move away, "I know for a fact that Harry wouldn't do anything like this, however your children are rather mischievous..." Sirius and Tonks took off towards their rooms before they had to face the unbearable rampage of Mrs. Weasly. Sirius entered his room, after he left Tonks at her room, and met the eyes of his godson.

"Is something going on?" Harry said glaring at Sirius knowing that he had something to do with it.

"Nope, just trying to lighten up Remus a little. Well Professor Lupin to you..." Sirius stopped dead in the sentence seeing the excited eyes of Harry, and mentally slapping himself for letting the secret out.

"Professor Lupin? Is he going to be the DADA teacher this year?" Harry said smirking at his godfather knowing he had let something slip.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. However students such as you shouldn't know this information, and I don't have the slightest clue what kind of person would tell you." Sirius said walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. "What are you doing here anyways? You should be sleeping, getting rested up for the early train ride."

Harry smiled widely saying, "Well, Sirius, we don't talk enough and I've gone this whole summer without mentioning something to you." Harry held up a parchment of paper. On the sheet it said:

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

  


_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is pleased to announce the annual OWLS scores were calculated, and the Hogwarts's scores surpassed expectations. We would like to congratulate all the students that were required to take the tests, in their extreme patience, and amazing capabilities. Therefore it is my pleasure to show your scores Mr. Harry Potter._

  


_ Sincerely,_

_ Professor M. McGonagall._

  


_ Mr. Harry Potter, the following are your scores for the annual OWL exams:_

  


_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Superb_

  


_Herbology: Superb_

  


_Potions: Excellent_

  


_Care of Magical Creatures: Excellent_

  


_Transfiguration: Superb_

  


_Divination: Excellent_

  


_Astronomy: Excellent_

  


_We have reviewed your scores and discussed the possibilities with the head of Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall, and she shall speak with you. Have a wonderful summer, Mr. Potter and good luck in your sixth year at Hogwarts._

  


_ Sincerely,_

_ Cornelius Fudge _

  


"Harry! That's wonderful. You probably got the highest scores of the class," Sirius said smiling with pride.

"Not actually, Hermione did Superb in all of her subjects, whereas Ron...well were not going to discuss that right now," Harry still smiled faintly, while Sirius chuckled knowing why Mrs. Weasly had been so angry.

"Well, you better be going to bed, you've got a busy year ahead of you," Sirius said smiling deeply with pride. "I'd go with you to the airport, but Dumbledore doesn't want that big of a risk, so be sure to write when you get there and tell me all about life as the smartest student."

Harry smiled and then took the paper Sirius was holding out towards him. "Goodbye," Harry said waving as he exited out the door. Sirius sighed and wondered what he was going to do while the kid was gone. It was always entertaining to show your latest tricks to.

  


Lupin awoke in the morning at the crack of dawn, and looked out the rain-splattered window at the groggy atmosphere, and pitied the first years with their unfortunate luck. Walking over to his closet, he put on his worn cloak, and knew that this would be the year to buy a new one if he could find the money. Whistling, he picked up his trunk and moved to open the door, trying to turn the knob. He found however it had been cursed and smiled slightly at the sick humor that had been going on around the house. Muttering a counter-curse, the door opened on it's squeaky hinges and showed a screen of dismay. Mrs. Weasly was running around banging on doors sharing the news that the children would be late if they kept up this pace, Tonks was falling over repeatedly having backfired on a curse(she did this quite often), and Sirius was in the corner trying to dodge a cackling vase that was emitting not the most pleasant of phrases. Hurrying to Sirius's aide first, he managed to stop the vase from encircling the victim, however it still sat on it's pedestal shouting curses at a high frequency. Tonks's problem was somewhat un-curable, and she would have to with stain the condition until it wore off. Mrs. Weasly needed no assistance, for she stormed into the rooms shouting at the top of her lungs. Lupin wearily walked back to his trunk, and flew it down the stairs with the help of his wand. Sirius watched him and frowned as he watched Lupin do the task without happiness. Lupin hadn't been himself lately, he just didn't enjoy things as he used to, he was lonely and that was the only explanation.

  


"Come on, get into the cab." Mrs. Weasly hurried the children into the car stepping in after them, Lupin followed glad to get out of the pouring rain. Sirius, and Moody stood behind the open door, and waved as the door of the car slammed shut and sped off. Tonks reached the door right after the car had left and clicked her tongue with distaste at her misfortune. She then waddled off, still tripping just a little bit.

"You think Remus will have an easy year?" Sirius asked feeling sorry for his old friend.

"After the complaints stop coming in, he should be fine. However some of the students may be less than pleased." Moody said closing the door trying not to alert any noise-making traps.

"Is it just me or does he seem a little bit lonely?" Sirius said sitting next to Tonks as Moody followed.

"Well, I would like to say it's just you, but I think Remus is a little lonely for someone a little like himself. I mean, us around here aren't much like him and were not here half the time. However when we are, persecuting others seems to be enjoyable." Moody said giving warning glances to both Tonks and Sirius.

"He needs a woman," Tonks said as Sirius stared at her mouth open wide. "Well he does." Tonks then proceeded to change her eyes.

"I suppose that's what he needs," Moody said without thought as he gazed the Muggle newspaper. Tonks became entranced in her mean at once, but Sirius began to think. Slowly a smile spread across his face, and he had the perfect idea. Remus needed a woman, so why not find a perfect match for him, it couldn't be that hard could it?

  


Hehe this is going to get pretty funny next chapter, so if you want me to continue, review. If you have any suggestions, I'm open ears (that brings a funny picture to mind) lol Thanks for reading!


	2. Lupin's unfortunate timing

  


*Lupin's Loony Love*

  


I don't own any legal rights to Harry Potter (darn)

  


Lupin entered the Great Hall soaking wet, yet still with a cheerful attitude. The train ride from platform 9 3/4 was uneventful, however it proved entertaining to listen to the first years tell about their fears. There was always the fear of losing all articles of clothing while being sorted into the houses. 

Glancing at the decorated tables, Lupin felt the cheery atmosphere sink in. Teachers laughter could be heard coming from the head table, and the ghosts were telling tales of what their lives were like in the past. Just before he reached the steps to the head table Dumbledore proclaimed, "Remus! Dear friend welcome back!". This statement was followed by silence as all members of the staff turned to gaze at him. Lupin smiled and then nodded his head, "The real pleasure is seeing all of you again." all the teachers smiled broadly at his charm. Snape however looked as if he had just swallowed poison. Snape had probably seen enough of Lupin, in his opinion, during the summer while delivering his potions. Stepping up to the head table, he sat in an empty seat next to Minerva McGonagall, and with every ounce of charm he owned he kissed her hand.

"I see that your manners are as flattering as ever," Minerva said laughing like a schoolgirl.

"Now, now Remus. We can't have you charming the teachers so much that they forget their duties, right Minerva?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye. Professor McGonagall giggled and then stepped of the platform, putting on her 'shut-up-and-move-it' frown. Lupin sat slowly on his chair and glanced up and down the row of teachers, which looked the same as when he was last here except for one. Down at the end of the table, sitting next to Severus Snape, sat a young woman with highly excited features surrounded by her head full of brown curly hair. Seeing Lupin glancing at her, she stood up revealing her tall yet slender form. Smiling, she approached Remus, and took the chair that Minerva was sitting in.

"Hello," she said smiling as she rested her chin on her hand, "I'm new here as you probably already know, and I'm trying to introduce myself to everyone. Then I can go back to being my quiet self."

"Ahh, yes the quiet life is quite enjoyable," Lupin said smiling glancing at her brown eyes.

"Olivia Wittleburg." She said sticking out her hand, as Lupin shook it.

"Remus Lupin." Olivia smiled broadly, "And you are teaching what?"

"Oh, sorry," she said giggling as if she had a little bit too much pumpkin juice, "I'm going to be Professor Snape's assistant. You see I'm going to be a potions major, I hope to be able to research for people in the future. Now, what are you teaching?" Olivia said smiling broadly, proud of her future plans.

"I'm the defense against the dark arts teacher," Lupin said smiling at Olivia who was staring up at the stormy ceiling. 

"I was a student a Hogwarts awhile ago, I remember the fear of being sorted." Olivia said sighing as she got up from the chair. "Well, I better go sit down where I'm supposed too before Professor McGonagall wonders what I'm doing in her chair. So, I guess I'll be seeing you around?" Olivia smiled as Lupin slowly shook his head. She retreated back to her seat where Snape was glaring at people. Lupin watched as the first few students entered the hall, amazed as usual at the wonder of the scenery. Soon the students were entering in large groups, chattering about what they had done over the summer. Harry caught Lupin's eye, and then waved at the DADA professor. Hermione was of course asking students of their OWL scores, and then comparing them to her own which turned the other student red with embarrassment. Laughter rang throughout the hall, but when Dumbledore stood up, silence consumed the place.

"I hope you all have enjoyed your summer, and I am sure you are looking forward to another year of learning." there were a few boo's after his statement, but they were silenced with the motion of his hand. "Professor McGonagall?" Dumbledore said glancing towards the doors, and then they suddenly flew open emitting the nervous first years. Lupin smiled as the new students listened with wonder as the sorting hat put on it's show, applause as usual rang out after the stunning performance. The first new name to be sorted was called out by Professor McGonagall, "Lola Abberson!". As the sorting continued, the new students took their places at the destined tables and watched their friends being sorted with a sense of relief on their faces. Lupin turned to glance at Olivia, and saw her watching the sorting hat while drinking more pumpkin juice to most likely calm her nerves. "Zane Zopres!" ended the ceremony, and before the congregations eyes Dumbledore stood to introduce the teachers.

"Welcome First Years! Now it is my duty to introduce the one's whom will influence your life for the next year. First of All, Professor McGonagall the transfiguration teacher, Hagrid our care of magical creatures..." Lupin began to tune out the names and the minimal applause that followed the names, he was instead watching the ceiling to pass the time.

"And to return for the second time, Professor Lupin who will be our defense against the dark arts teacher," this statement brought Lupin back to his senses, and applause greeted his ears. Lupin smiled and waved then the hall fell silent.

"Last but not least, Olivia Wittleburg! She will be assisting Professor Snape for a limited amount of time," there were cheers and then their were open mouths at Olivia when she waved and winked at a few of the first years. "And that concludes the introductions, and I think it is time to eat." Dumbledore's hands rose up while the food began to appear on the tables. Lupin smiled at Minerva when she sat down and turned to Professor Flitwick to have a discussion on the events of the previous year. 

When the children had stuffed themselfs beyond the regular measure, Professor stood up and announced that it was time for the students to put themselves to bed in order to be able to get up in the morning. A few laughs were added after this statement as the hall cleared out. The teachers also made their departure, hurrying to go and get their sleep. Lupin was very tired but still he waited until Olivia caught up with him for something she had to say.

"Well, that was interesting being on the teachers side," she started only to hiccup and before she could continue what she was going to say, she found her eyelids beginning to droop.

"I think you may have had a little bit too much pumpkin juice," Lupin said smiling, "let me help you to your room."

"It's just down there, I'm sure I can make it," she said, while Lupin insisted and therefore she gave in and let him walk her down the hall.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Professor Wittleburg." Lupin said as Olivia walked in her door.

"The pleasure was mine, Professor Lupin." She smiled and then waved while slowly shutting the door. Lupin stood for a few moments and then retreated the other way towards his room. As he rounded the corner towards his door he unexpectedly saw someone standing in front of his door.

"Remus Lupin!" called an excited voice as a figure rushed up to him and hugged him. "It's been too long!"

"I'm sure it has," he said pushing the figure back to gaze into the eyes of Madame Hooch. 

"And you, have not lost an ounce of charm I see," she said grabbing his cheek and twisting it.

"My, what are you doing here so late?" Lupin said trying his best to not sound tired.

"Waiting for you of course, why you are so modest!" she said slapping him on the arm.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, my dear friend, but I seem to be a little bit more tired than I had expected. I do hope I can make it up to you." Lupin of course hoped that this woman would just leave him alone, but he had to be polite.

"Of course you can make it up! Breakfast and lunch tomorrow would be splendid, and then dinner also would be nice!" she said clapping her hands in front of her face. "Why we can talk about the predictions of who will win the Quidditch cup this year!"

"Splendid." Lupin said with a ounce of annoyance leaking out of his voice.

"You don't like the idea?" Madam Hooch asked while the tears were for sure welling up in her eyes.

"It's just that Dumbledore doesn't exactly approve of personal meetings going on with teachers and..."

"Dumbledore won't mind two colleagues talking about the favorite sport in the magical world, besides he'll never know," she interrupted leaving Lupin shocked as she advanced on him. He slowly inched his way to the wall and there was no escape.

"How can I say no to that? Except I can't make breakfast, you know all the lesson plans to make up and all." Lupin wishing he had an excuse for lunch and dinner also.

"I understand," she said looking disappointed for a moment, then broadly smiling she said, "Well, I better let you get your beauty rest." She then stood up on her tiptoes and puckered her lips, while closing her eyes. Lupin felt extremely uncomfortable, and instead of giving her a kiss on the lips, he took her hand and gently smooched it.

"Ah you are a shy one!" she said and then without notice she slapped his butt. Lupin emitted a yelp as Madame Hooch walked away winking at him. As soon as she had gone out of sight, Lupin ran to his door and opened it, hoping that there would be no more unexpected guests that night. Lupin magically lit a candle and sunk by the door to sit on the ground and wonder with horror what he had just got himself into.

  


Sirius smiled broadly thinking about how perfect his plan was probably going. His plan had started with the letter filled with romantic poetry, followed by a forged signature of Remus's name. The only question then was who to send it too. Then it struck him. Madame Hooch. She had always seemed somewhat lonely to him in the descriptions Harry gave him of all his teachers. So he placed her name at the top of the page and sent it to Madame Hooch by owl mail. Lupin was going to owe him one, once he pulled this off.

  


Lupin awoke with a headache, from the lack of sleep he had received. He was too busy wondering how he was going to make it through not just one, but two invigorating talk sessions of Quidditch. It's not that he didn't like the sport, he loved to watch it, but Madame Hooch always went deeper in the explanations of Quidditch. Groaning, he got up from bed and put on some of his robes that bore the symbol of Hogwarts. 

"Well," Lupin said talking to himself, "it's better than running for your life from some cursed object." He thought about back at headquarters and knew that he would rather be there than here just for a day.

"Today," Lupin's voice rang out in the classroom that was filled with students, "we are going to learn about trolls." It was the best thing that Lupin could teach on the first day so that the students could get used to his teaching style. "First we'll look up the information in the book, followed by a trip to observe the actual trolls." There were several whispers with fear in them, but Lupin knew that once they learned the material, there would be no reason to fear the trolls. Lupin watched his second year students as they read a chapter out of 'Defend or be killed'. Once you got over the title, the information was good enough to learn from. Lupin let his mind wander to the dreaded situation that he had gotten himself into. It was only fifty minuets away, but when he looked back up at the clock, it was five, and then the bell rang. The kids stood up from their desks, and a few of them stayed after to tell Lupin that they liked his style of teaching. As much as Lupin wished it wouldn't come, he knew he couldn't just not show up. It would be terribly rude, and he would for sure lose a friend indeed. Smiling he locked up his classroom, and dragging his feet while doing so, he made his way to the Great hall for lunch.

  
  


Hehe, it will get much more interesting next chapter. So anyways thanks to my first two reviewers, THANK-YOU. And also, if anyone has a suggestion for a match for Lupin, I'm open to suggestions as usual. Lol :) 


	3. Unfortunate Luck

  


*Lupin's Loony Love*

  


Harry Potter would obviously never belong to me.

  


Lupin glanced around the great hall looking for other people who were also looking thoroughly bored. After the first half an hour of the discussion of what it would be like to switch all the players around and let them loose, Lupin began to grow annoyed. It was as the second half an hour rolled by that Lupin began to get downright. All he had to do was nod his head and make a statement to convince Madame Hooch was actually having a two person conversation. 

Lupin's eyes wondered to the end of the hall where there were a bunch of teachers gathered in a large group most likely discussing the bloopers of their first day. Professor McGonagall was smiling broadly and watching Lupin with questioning eyes, humor was more likely to be placed in her mind. Dumbledore was looking at the food and probably wondering what new thing he could introduce to Hogwarts to brighten the atmosphere. Lupin couldn't find Ms. Wittleburg amongst the crowd, so his eyes wondered to the other end of the room where she was sitting quietly to Professor Snape. Lupin caught her eye, and saw the same boredom that he was experiencing at this very moment. She looked as if for a moment, that she was going to come over and talk to him but then her eyes rested upon Madame Hooch, and her attention was immediately drawn back to Snape's terrifying debate. 

"Don't you think Remus?" Madame Hooch's voice floated across the table as her eyes were again upon him instead of her food. 

"I agree with you, Madame." Lupin would like to call her by something else, but he didn't want her to think that he was becoming suddenly attached to his presence. 

"You are such an agreeable person, Remus. Dinner will be delightful tonight while we discuss the probability of the teams that are in the running for the Quidditch World Cup!" Madame Hooch's eyes lit up as she actually thought about the event that, in Lupin's opinion, wouldn't be here for a long time. 

"As a matter of fact," Lupin said looking into Hooch's eyes hoping that he didn't see sadness in her. But as luck would have it, there were tears there, and that's when Madame Hooch decided to get up from the table. Lupin's first thought was maybe that she would be leaving, but dreadfully instead, she stood right next to his chair and in front of the whole hall hugged him. Words failed Lupin as he sat there stunned as Madame Hooch walked out of the hall surrounded by cat calls, and whistles. An angry McGonagall was already rushing to the table, the anger livid in her eyes.

"Professor Lupin!" her voice rang throughout the hall as all eyes were brought upon the pair. I can't believe you just displayed as teacher relationship in front of all the children! I....I...never thought it would be you to break the rule," She stopped and realized that her voice echoed throughout the hall. Laughter began to ring as Lupin tried to explain how he didn't even know it was coming. 

"One minuet we were having a somewhat logical conversation, and the next she's over here hugging me. I want to apologize greatly for this mistake, and I promise I'll make it up to you Minerva." Lupin smiled gently as Professor went from angry to slightly flattered.

"Well, make sure it never happens again or it may be you in the next detention." Teacher humor always made Lupin wonder if what they said would really happen. He knew of course they were just kidding, but he always wanted to know what they would do if they had to follow through on their threat.

  


"Trolls are highly dangerous creatures. However once you know and can predict what they are going to do, they become less of a worry and more of a hassle." Lupin was on his last class of the day, and if he said this phrase again one more time he was decidedly going to change something about the phrasing.

"Professor?" A hand shot up into the air as a seventh year student stood up. "Is it true that there is a love connection going on amongst the teachers?" Lupin had not been prepared for the kind of harassment that he was destined to receive, but he swore to himself that he would make the situation clear for all so no unexpected rumors followed him around the corners.

"Ah, Mr. Donnell. Love connection you say?" there were a few snickers heard throughout the class, and the normally sleeping kids drew their attention in as they held their breaths for the next statement. "No, I'm sorry to disappoint you children, but as you know all the teachers become friends once school begins, and unfortunately if you are referring to Madame Hooch and myself," he pause for a somewhat dramatic effect, "she is going through a tough time and that is all the information you need to know on that subject. However coming back to trolls..." the kids went back to having their heads on their desks, but Lupin knew for sure that they were still listening if they were planning to go anywhere in life. Lupin thought he was handling this very well, although he had already memorized the speech he had been giving out all day to explain his actions.

  


After a short stop at his room, Lupin began to descend to the great hall with dread. Turning the corners of the large castle, he began to hope that maybe Madame Hooch had come down with a cold and wasn't able to make it. 

"Wishing evil upon others. It cant get much more worse than that." Lupin said to himself after passing a patch of noisy second years. Finally he reached the great hall, and upon entering he ran flat into Olivia Wittleburg.

"I'm so sorry," Lupin said trying to help Olivia up who was lying on the floor in confusion.

"My fault really, I also apologize," Olivia avoided his hand and helped herself up.

"So...um...who are you eating dinner with?" Lupin said as Olivia looked at him offended.

"Nobody that I would like to share with you." Olivia stated flatly. Lupin looked up to see Madame Hooch rushing from across the room towards him.

"Are you alright?" she said with the tiniest ounce of fear in her voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm however not so sure about Professor Wittleburg here." Olivia stared up at him, and for the briefest moment he saw relief in her eyes, but it evaporated and she was once again glaring at him.

"Well I best be off," Olivia said frowning slightly.

" I'm not usually like this," Lupin said to a retreating Olivia.

"Yeah." she turned around and left through the doors stomping madly as she went.

"Remus, dear, don't you think we should be sitting down?" Madame Hooch said with impatience. 

"Yes," Lupin said grinding his teeth, "I believe it is about time to do that."

  


Ok, I'm confused with what exactly happened here, and I'm the writer. I know that the next chapter will hold a few of the secrets I have been hiding, and maybe that will let some light in on the story to make it more interesting. Thanks for reading! :) 


	4. Lucky happening, empty threat?

  


*Lupin's Loony Love*

  


Harry Potter would obviously never belong to me.

  


Lupin glanced around the great hall looking for other people who were also looking thoroughly bored. After the first half an hour of the discussion of what it would be like to switch all the players around and let them loose, Lupin began to grow annoyed. It was as the second half an hour rolled by that Lupin began to get downright. All he had to do was nod his head and make a statement to convince Madame Hooch was actually having a two person conversation. 

Lupin's eyes wondered to the end of the hall where there were a bunch of teachers gathered in a large group most likely discussing the bloopers of their first day. Professor McGonagall was smiling broadly and watching Lupin with questioning eyes, humor was more likely to be placed in her mind. Dumbledore was looking at the food and probably wondering what new thing he could introduce to Hogwarts to brighten the atmosphere. Lupin couldn't find Ms. Wittleburg amongst the crowd, so his eyes wondered to the other end of the room where she was sitting quietly to Professor Snape. Lupin caught her eye, and saw the same boredom that he was experiencing at this very moment. She looked as if for a moment, that she was going to come over and talk to him but then her eyes rested upon Madame Hooch, and her attention was immediately drawn back to Snape's terrifying debate. 

"Don't you think Remus?" Madame Hooch's voice floated across the table as her eyes were again upon him instead of her food. 

"I agree with you, Madame." Lupin would like to call her by something else, but he didn't want her to think that he was becoming suddenly attached to his presence. 

"You are such an agreeable person, Remus. Dinner will be delightful tonight while we discuss the probability of the teams that are in the running for the Quidditch World Cup!" Madame Hooch's eyes lit up as she actually thought about the event that, in Lupin's opinion, wouldn't be here for a long time. 

"As a matter of fact," Lupin said looking into Hooch's eyes hoping that he didn't see sadness in her. But as luck would have it, there were tears there, and that's when Madame Hooch decided to get up from the table. Lupin's first thought was maybe that she would be leaving, but dreadfully instead, she stood right next to his chair and in front of the whole hall hugged him. Words failed Lupin as he sat there stunned as Madame Hooch walked out of the hall surrounded by cat calls, and whistles. An angry McGonagall was already rushing to the table, the anger livid in her eyes.

"Professor Lupin!" her voice rang throughout the hall as all eyes were brought upon the pair. I can't believe you just displayed as teacher relationship in front of all the children! I....I...never thought it would be you to break the rule," She stopped and realized that her voice echoed throughout the hall. Laughter began to ring as Lupin tried to explain how he didn't even know it was coming. 

"One minuet we were having a somewhat logical conversation, and the next she's over here hugging me. I want to apologize greatly for this mistake, and I promise I'll make it up to you Minerva." Lupin smiled gently as Professor went from angry to slightly flattered.

"Well, make sure it never happens again or it may be you in the next detention." Teacher humor always made Lupin wonder if what they said would really happen. He knew of course they were just kidding, but he always wanted to know what they would do if they had to follow through on their threat.

  


"Trolls are highly dangerous creatures. However once you know and can predict what they are going to do, they become less of a worry and more of a hassle." Lupin was on his last class of the day, and if he said this phrase again one more time he was decidedly going to change something about the phrasing.

"Professor?" A hand shot up into the air as a seventh year student stood up. "Is it true that there is a love connection going on amongst the teachers?" Lupin had not been prepared for the kind of harassment that he was destined to receive, but he swore to himself that he would make the situation clear for all so no unexpected rumors followed him around the corners.

"Ah, Mr. Donnell. Love connection you say?" there were a few snickers heard throughout the class, and the normally sleeping kids drew their attention in as they held their breaths for the next statement. "No, I'm sorry to disappoint you children, but as you know all the teachers become friends once school begins, and unfortunately if you are referring to Madame Hooch and myself," he pause for a somewhat dramatic effect, "she is going through a tough time and that is all the information you need to know on that subject. However coming back to trolls..." the kids went back to having their heads on their desks, but Lupin knew for sure that they were still listening if they were planning to go anywhere in life. Lupin thought he was handling this very well, although he had already memorized the speech he had been giving out all day to explain his actions.

  


After a short stop at his room, Lupin began to descend to the great hall with dread. Turning the corners of the large castle, he began to hope that maybe Madame Hooch had come down with a cold and wasn't able to make it. 

"Wishing evil upon others. It cant get much more worse than that." Lupin said to himself after passing a patch of noisy second years. Finally he reached the great hall, and upon entering he ran flat into Olivia Wittleburg.

"I'm so sorry," Lupin said trying to help Olivia up who was lying on the floor in confusion.

"My fault really, I also apologize," Olivia avoided his hand and helped herself up.

"So...um...who are you eating dinner with?" Lupin said as Olivia looked at him offended.

"Nobody that I would like to share with you." Olivia stated flatly. Lupin looked up to see Madame Hooch rushing from across the room towards him.

"Are you alright?" she said with the tiniest ounce of fear in her voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm however not so sure about Professor Wittleburg here." Olivia stared up at him, and for the briefest moment he saw relief in her eyes, but it evaporated and she was once again glaring at him.

"Well I best be off," Olivia said frowning slightly.

" I'm not usually like this," Lupin said to a retreating Olivia.

"Yeah." she turned around and left through the doors stomping madly as she went.

"Remus, dear, don't you think we should be sitting down?" Madame Hooch said with impatience. 

"Yes," Lupin said grinding his teeth, "I believe it is about time to do that."

  


Ok, I'm confused with what exactly happened here, and I'm the writer. I know that the next chapter will hold a few of the secrets I have been hiding, and maybe that will let some light in on the story to make it more interesting. Thanks for reading! :) 


	5. Luck doesn't Come in Knocking

*Lupin's Loony Love*

  


This is becoming a tradition practically...I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.

  


After getting the room properly furnished, Lupin sat down with a sigh in a chair that had been provided by the house elves, for the special occasion. Worry lines creased Lupin's face, and he had a slight twitching of his hands. 

"Why am I so nervous?" Lupin said aloud hoping for a response from anyone. No answer, that must mean that all is well. Remus had put to meet him at seven-o-clock and it was on the dot right now. Being of the nervous nature, Lupin wondered if Olivia was going to show, and then he actually began to think about it. There in reality was no confirmation of her showing up, and for all he knew she could be sitting in her lodgings sipping wine. Small possibility, but anything was possible. Just before Lupin was going to go have himself a look at the Great Hall, a quiet knock sounded from the door. Jumping with anticipation, he ran over to the door and unlocked it, hoping to see the ordinary Olivia. But instead, there was a dressed up Ms. Wittleburg waiting patiently in the door way. Lupin's mouth dropped as he saw Olivia in her short black dress, and a frilly sweater. She smiled innocently and gave her perfectly straight hair a tug questionably. 

"So, are you going to let me in?" Lupin's jaw hitched back into place, and he stepped out of the way motioning with his hand towards the table that sat squarely in the middle of the room.

"I'm so glad you came, Ms. Wittleburg. I was just beginning to think that you may have decided not to come." Lupin stuttered out, knowing it was going to be real hard to tell Olivia now.

"You never had to worry, I just got a little caught up. I also was trying to avoid human contact." she smiled politely and sat down in the chair Lupin pulled out for her.

"I thought it would be much quieter if we had dinner in here tonight. Besides there are a few things I need to discuss with you." Lupin blurted out wondering if she would run, here and now.

"You always are the thoughtful one, aren't you?" Olivia smiled and looked at the arrangement of the table, and finally she glanced around the room. "My! What beautiful decorations. Is it like this all the time, or is my coming a special occasion?" Apparently she had decided to warm up to him much quicker than she had stated, because of their conversation the other day.

"Oh, no. I just like to make the room spectacular for guests." Lupin stated grimacing at the burning candles.

"So...you um have visitors up here all the time?" Olivia said a quick smile on her face to hide the embarrassment of the question.

"Well, that's not what I meant. I guess you could say I don't get visitors often enough to know what to do." Olivia laughed at Lupin's explanation, while he smiled.

"So what exactly is it that brings us here tonight?" Olivia said slowly sipping on the wine that Remus had poured for her.

"Well, you see I have some things I wanted to tell you..." a loud pound from the door interrupted what he was going to say. Remus jumped up from his spot at the table with fury, wondering who would bother him at this time over the weekend. Keeping the chain on his double lock, Lupin peered out of the crack to see an enraged Madame Hooch. 

"Remus! I KNOW that you are in there! And therefore if you don't get out here RIGHT NOW! I will come in there and DRAG YOU OUT!!!!" Lupin jumped at the violence hidden in her words, and gulped down his fear. Olivia was staring wide eyed at the table cloth, trying to hide her laughter, and also trying to ignore the harsh words.

"Um...what is it Madame Hooch?" Lupin called lightly out the door.

"You know damn well what it is!!" Madame Hooch yelled to Lupin's surprise. "You DON'T have enough RESPECT to just leave me alone, but you send me a letter saying that you're breaking up with me!!! I DON"T THINK SO!" there was some more furious pounding, and then some cursing that only quidditch could handle, followed by silence. Lupin stood waiting at the door for several minuets before turning back towards Olivia, with red cheeks full of embarrassment.

"Having a dispute with other teachers I see?" Olivia said not able to contain herself from the giggles that came out.

"There has been an extreme misunderstanding, and I imagine that there is another Remus Lupin somewhere out there in the wizardly world whom has decided to make my life difficult." Olivia chuckled at that one, which brought a smile back to Lupin's face. "Anyways, back to the reason I invited you to dinner. I have something to tell you."

"And I have something to tell you," Olivia said with unexpected suddenness that startled Lupin.

"You have something to tell me?" Lupin asked quietly as Olivia shook her head.

"Yes, I should have told everyone at first, but Dumbledore preferred to keep it quiet." Olivia said sparking Lupin's curiosity. 

"Dumbledore is involved in your secret? Why didn't he tell the faculty?" Lupin asked gazing into her eyes.

"He was concerned for my safety." Olivia stated flatly. Lupin realized that Olivia wasn't just going to tell him something minimally important, but the big secret she had been hiding, and if Dumbledore was concerned for her safety, then it must have been something big. "I'd like to tell you my secret first, I've been wanting to get it off my chest for several weeks now. Since I've been here is more like it. But I of course didn't think that I could trust anybody, but after talking to you I knew that I could tell you. And that's exactly what I'll do." A louder than last time pounding boomed from the door. Olivia looked somewhat annoyed, and Lupin was downright pissed off. 

"Who is it!" Lupin shouted waiting for the reply from Madame Hooch, instead there was a stifled sob from the other side. Throwing the door open, Lupin found a weeping Madame Pomfrey pointing her finger at Lupin. 

"You!" she cried in the deepest voice she could muster. "I cannot I believe I trusted you! I actually thought you were being sincere in your actions! I guess I am once again standing corrected. I will never trust you again!" And with that, she was off bawling her red puffy eyes out all the way down the hall. Lupin shut the door, locking it, as he wondered what in the heck he did wrong. He looked at Olivia's eyes and saw doubt beginning to grow there.

"I suppose that was a big misunderstanding too?" she said with anger in her voice.

"Honestly, I don't even know what she was talking about. I don't," Apparently Olivia had seen the sincere look upon Lupin's face, because her face softened a bit and a fraction of a smile returned. 

"Ok, I'll just try to forget about it, I mean you'll be sorting it out later anyways. Now, back to what I was saying," Olivia looked around nervously as if trying to find a hidden camera. "I told you the other day that I worked for the Ministry of Magic, right?" 

"Of course, although it didn't look like you had meant to say it." Lupin said softly recollecting the moment.

"That is because I didn't mean to. I was sent here by Cornelius Fudge." she said slowly, Lupin banged his fist on the table in surprise. "Now before you go thinking that I'm an undercover teacher or something to do with that, let me explain. You see I came from two wizardly parents, meaning I'm a full blood I guess if that's what you want to call it. However, while my mom was carrying me, she was badly wounded while trying to protect some innocent muggles from some dark sorcerer. Apparently her plan backfired, and she was so badly hurt, she wasn't expected to live. All potions failed to stop the bleeding, but Apparently there had been a phoenix in the hospital, and it found it's way to my mom. Anyways, you know that when they spread their tears, that they heal, right?" Olivia asked taking a breath, Lupin slowly nodded waiting for her to continue. "So I guess my mom made a miraculous recovery, and the very next day I was born. I grew up through the days of Voldermort, and my parents decided that I would be better suited in the muggle world. So they took me out of my third year in Hogwarts, and took me to a muggle school. Apparently that had been the wrong thing to do, because," Olivia paused tears welled up in her eyes as she continued, "Voldermort Apparently attacked the house, where my parents were while I was away at school one day. Almost instantly, Dumbledore arrived, but he was too late to prevent me from seeing...seeing..." Olivia burst into tears, and brought a napkin up to her eyes. Lupin lightly patted her on the back, knowing the horrible things Voldermort had done. Lupin gently pulled her into a hug, as she cried some more, letting some of her emotion finally show. Finally after about ten minutes, Olivia, exhausted from crying, wiped the last of her tears away. Smiling somewhat, she said

"I apologize for that breakdown, it's been so long. But I can remember it as if it were yesterday."

"No need to apologize, everyone's lives were affected in different ways, some worse than others." Lupin said softly wondering how long, she had kept this pent up inside of herself.

"Ok, well, like I said, Dumbledore took me and brought me back here to Hogwarts. I had been feeling rather sick, and he just believed it to be a type of shock. But in reality it was a symptom, a symptom of something that would change my life forever. Lupin, what you don't know is that I'm a ...." Olivia began, but was interrupted by a knock upon the door.

"That's it. I'm leaving. I've seen enough of what you're really like." Olivia stated with anger flashing throughout her eyes. Lupin stood up and tore the door open. Standing in front of the door, was a beautiful woman, who was carrying books and a pair of reading glasses. 

"Es tat choo? Raymoose?" the women said through a heavy accent. Olivia scowled and started to head towards the house elf exit.

"Wait! Olivia!" Olivia stormed off and didn't turn around to listen to him. He of course followed and grabbed her by the arm, which was the wrong thing to do. "I really needed to tell you something,"

"Tell me here and now! If it's so damn important, then why did you set up so many dates to interrupt us. I see how you are now!" she said poking her finger in his chest, "You're just a dirty man who likes to play with women's hearts."

"Es thees troo?" A voice echoed from the women out in the bedroom. Lupin enraged, shouted out, 

"I'm a Werewolf, ok! I just wanted to tell you so that you wouldn't have to worry about finding out from someone else!" Olivia stared at Lupin mouth dropping in horror. She started wriggle out of his grasp, and when he didn't let go, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Startled, Lupin dropped his release on her arm, knowing that he had said it all wrong, and that now he may have lost the only person he liked in the world. He watched as Olivia ran sobbing towards the tiny door, and drove his fist to hit a nearby lamp.

"Wat a horryble man! Aund a wereewoelf tuu?" Lupin ran out into the living room, only to slam the door at the retreating woman, drop to the floor and weep. 

  


Ok, that was a little weird, but I wanted to end it with the fact that Olivia knows the truth, but Lupin doesn't know totally about her yet! Hehe hold it over his head. I know this was a pretty short chapter, but it covered a lot of ground dealing with the whole Olivia, and Lupin issue. The next chapter should be delightful, because those poor women whom think that Lupin rejected them, will want some form of revenge. Ok, so I'm a mean person, but you just wait till later on, it will get pretty good for Lupin. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
